An increasing number of vehicles are equipped with telematics systems, which enable communication between the vehicle and one or more communications systems such as, for example, telephone systems, navigation systems, and/or Bluetooth® enabled devices such as, for example, a PDA or a cellular phone with PDA features.
Generally speaking, vehicles are capable of communicating with one system at a given time. As such, other communications may be missed that are attempted while the vehicle communicates with that one system. Alternatively, ongoing communications (e.g., a phone call) may be interrupted by an incoming communication (e.g., navigation instructions). Such an interruption may cause a loss of information relating to the interrupted communication. Generally, the interrupted communication may be reinitiated, but not resumed, after completion of the interrupting communication. Reinitiating the interrupted communication may be time-consuming and/or inconvenient for a user.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an improved method of managing communications with an in-vehicle telematics system.